


Wagons and Warriors

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Child Neglect, Fanart, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, Playgrounds, Slice of Life, it's barely noticeable but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Ami meets another little girl as golden as the sun.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Mizuno Ami
Series: BSSM: University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Kudos: 5





	Wagons and Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. She gave me permission to post the motivating fanart, which you can see below. Please, please check out Fooze's tumblr, as well as her [art blog](https://azaroff.tumblr.com/) and her [etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/sirazaroff).

"Wanna ride?" Ami looked up from her book into bright blue eyes. The other little girl smiled and tilted her head closer to Ami's own in friendly confidence. The girl's hair was the same exact color as Papa's beloved lemon drops, and the bright red bow on her hat set off the golden hue.

Ami looked around in confusion. Obviously the blonde girl wasn't talking to her. The only people who talked to Ami were adults who told her how bright she was and her classmates when they wanted help on their work.

"I'm talking to you." The other little girl said firmly. Ami smiled politely, still confused as ever.

"Ride what?"

"My new wagon." The blonde girl turned and pointed towards a shiny wagon sitting by the swings. "My daddy bought it for me. He got a pro-mo-shun." Ami's heart leapt at the prospect of riding in such a nice green wagon (her first ride ever!), but she wilted when she remembered her instructions.

"I can't. My papa told me to sit here and read while he draws the butterflies." Ami didn't mention that Papa had almost left without her when he first saw the insects or that he went to sketch near the water fountain almost an hour ago. She didn't think the other little girl would like that, somehow. Though she did so want to go riding with this nice girl with the pretty polka-dot dress.

"Is that him?" The girl in front of Ami pointed towards Papa with a grin, though there was something fierce and unfriendly in that smile. Ami nodded silently, suddenly a little afraid, and watched as the other girl walked with purpose towards the fountain. Ami had what Mama called "deja vu" then, and she blinked away the faintest mirage of a golden warrior (like from her books) striding off to battle.

To will away the conflicting feelings of recognition and unease, Ami strained to hear what they said. Minako gestured towards Ami, herself, and the wagon in turn. She almost looked as if she was ordering Papa about, though he didn't seem to see what Ami did. Papa waved a hand with dismissal at last. The blonde returned at a run, her grin all-over jubilant now. She was just another regular little girl again. Ami smiled instinctively in response.

"He said you could, if we stay on the sidewalk."

"Can I bring my book?" Ami asked, her momentary fear forgotten. Usually Ami was shy with other children, but she didn’t stop to wonder why this girl put her so at ease. She just wanted--more than anything just then--to ride in that beautiful wagon with its kind owner.

the blonde held out a hand and helped Ami from the bench. "Sure! I'm Minako. You're Ami." Ami gave a tiny gasp in surprise. "Your daddy told me."

"Oh, that makes sense." But Ami thought that maybe, somehow, Minako had known her name without Papa's help. Still, she put away the thought as Minako led her to the wagon and helped her in. It took a few minutes (and Ami didn’t mention that she bumped her knee), but soon she was sitting in the wagon with her book.

"Are you sure I won't be too heavy?" Minako shrugged.

"I'm strong."

As Minako effortlessly pulled her wagon behind her, Ami laughed as the blonde described all of the neighborhood children in funny ways. The book sat loosely in Ami’s tiny hands, forgotten entirely. Her blue ponytail flowed out behind her as she watched Minako's own golden head turn this way and that to point out anything that caught her eye.

As they walked about the park, Ami forgot everything else but the other little girl.

Her first real friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fanfiction is officially part of my BSSM: University universe (wherein Ami and Minako are dating), obviously at this point (and for many years to come) they're just best friends. This story can be read as a standalone apart from the series, but future fanfictions do reference events in earlier stories.


End file.
